Erin
Erin was Logan's first serious girlfriend. She first appeared in Logan Finds Out! She was a recurring character in Season 2 when she was dating Logan. Her last appearance was in Falling for... Who? due to the fact that Logan realized his "real" feelings for Jasmine. They two broke up because Logan chose to be with Jasmine instead of Erin and Logan wanted to "get back together" with Jasmine. Erin is portrayed by Fallon Smythe. Background Not much was known about her background, but it was hinted that Erin came from a nice family, because of her kind, heartwarming personality. Personality Erin was, simply, a bit of an airhead at times... She was shown to be quite aloof in situations and thought that Logan, who is lazy and lacks a good school performance, was "much more" smarter than her, showing that she looked over commonly known facts that other people can easily point out. However, this actually helps to shape a sweet and lovable personality. Erin was kind and warm to everyone she met and got satisfaction from the simplest of things- Smoothie dates, cat toys, etc. Physical Appearance Erin was shown to be quite tall, with black long hair, and brown eyes. Relationships Logan Watson Ex-Boyfriend Erin was portrayed as Logan's first "real girlfriend", and so she did many relationship-cliché things with him, such as going on smoothie dates and sharing a locker. However, Erin was shown to contradict her affectionate appearance by dumping him on their two-week-a-versary, much to Logan's dismay and heartbreak. Logan was crushed by her change of heart, but Erin took Logan back immediately after the breakup, with the reasoning that she was intimidated to date someone smarter than her, but then realized she and Logan were meant to be together. Her change of emotions left Logan wary at first, if not a little nervous about being with her, as she had broken his heart and then taken him back with no concern to his feelings on the situation. Fortunately for Erin, Logan had recovered in Food Fight, making no hesitation to call her and talk to her on the phone, but the romance was bound to hit a dead-end soon- at the end of Logan Finds Out!, Logan looked back at Jasmine before closing the door of Rumble Juice with a sad expression, hinting that Logan cared about Jasmine as well in that way and that he was torn between the two (which he was in Falling for... Who? when Logan finally realized his "real" feelings for Jasmine and he had to choose who he wanted to be with - Erin or Jasmine). Logan and Erin attended the school's fall dance together in Falling for... Who?. However, they broke up for good in that episode, because Logan wanted to be with Jasmine, instead of Erin, but it was assumed that they stayed friends. (See: Logan and Erin) Jasmine Kang Frenemy Erin seemed to like Jasmine and saw her as a friend, but Jasmine didn't like Erin, as Jasmine was jealous of the relationship between Logan and Erin, because Jasmine wanted Logan to be her boyfriend, even though Logan had already been Jasmine's "boyfriend". It's unknown if Jasmine and Erin had stayed in touch, but it's unlikely, due to Erin not returning, due to Jasmine not really liking Erin, that Jasmine is now dating Logan, and that Jasmine has a future with Logan since Jasmine and Logan "got back together". (See:Jasmine and Erin) Garrett Spenger Frenemy The emotions between Erin and Garrett were impartial, considering they were in only one scene together (Logan Finds Out!), and despite that Erin saw him as a friend, Garrett appeared to dislike her for her effects on Logan. Because of the romantic relationship between Logan and Erin, Garrett lost his importance to Logan, especially since Erin was his first real girlfriend, and he didn't want to lose their relationship once again. Garrett's jealousy of Logan's other relationships was explored more in Food Fight, and although Garrett forgave Logan in the end, he could have still potentially been bitter with Erin as she had hurt Logan and Garrett's friendship for a period of time. Lindy Watson Friend Even though Erin and Lindy didn't really interact until Falling for... Who? it was shown that they were friends because Erin asked Lindy what the theme of the fall dance was and Erin wanted Lindy to text her when they know the theme of the dance, meaning they had each other's numbers and that they were friends. Lindy also called Erin sweetie. It's unknown if they had stayed in touch due to Erin not returning. Trivia *Erin first appeared in Logan Finds Out! *She was Logan's first serious girlfriend, with Jasmine being his current and second serious girlfriend. *She was a recurring character in Season 2, when she was dating Logan. *Jasmine was shown to not like Erin and the fact that she was dating Logan because Jasmine liked Logan and wanted to date him even though she had already "dated" him. *Erin shared a similar personality to Logan. *She went to DITKA High School. *She thought Logan was smarter than her. *It was shown in Logan Finds Out! that Erin wasn't the best at being grammatically correct, using phrases such as "Logan and me," and "Much more smarter". *She was mentioned in Food Fight but wasn't shown *Her last appearance was in Falling for... Who? *Erin was Logan's first girlfriend shown in Season 2, his second girlfriend is Jasmine, being his current girlfriend. *She was technically the second girlfriend of Logan's, as he "dated" Jasmine in Lindy Nose Best and that Logan "got back together" with Jasmine in The Rescuers. Appearances *Logan Finds Out! (First appearance) *Food Fight (Mentioned Only) *Falling for... Who? (Last Appearance) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 Category:Erin Category:Teenagers